omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Darkness (Sky: Child of Light)
Character Synopsis The Darkness 'is a malevolent force of nature that exists within Sky: Child of Light. Not much is known about The Darkness, however, from what can be gathered is that seeks purely destruction of the cosmos. The Darkness seeks to extinguish all source of light from the realms and as such, it managed to make all the lights in the night sky disappear, making them completely cease to illuminate any light. This caught the attention of The Spirits and as such, The Light, causing it to create a being of pure light, imbued with it's luminous essence. This caused The Child to be born and as a result, oppose it from causing any more destruction across the cosmos. Eventually, The Darkness is repelled, being temporarily stopped until they seek to return again in another time and date Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-A Verse: 'Sky: Child of Light '''Name: '''The Darkness '''Gender: '''Inapplicable (The Darkness is simply a force of nature, being neither male or female in biological senses. Additionally, lacks a form to even decipher it's true indentity) '''Age: '''Implied to have existed after the birth of the universe, being one of the two forces that counteract one another '''Classification: '''Malevolent Force, Representation of Darkness '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation (As per their name, The Darkness has absolute command over all that is considered dark and can manipulate the shadows to their will), Corruption (Anything that comes close to The Darkness will instantly become corrupted and their souls will be pervaded with darkness), Abstract Existence (Exists as the embodiment of darkness and persumbly destruction), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interacting with spirits of the stars themselves, being able to attack and even destroy them permanently), Power Bestowal (The Darkness can bestow their powers through etching their dark nature into other entities), Soul Manipulation (Can damage and even destroy souls, as evident by what happened to The Child of Light), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 8; Reliant on the existence of darkness, with it existing as an opposition to The Light), Telepathy (Communicates with numerous creatures through this method), Creation (Can spawn beings comprised of it's own essence, taking on dark shadows that instantly corrupts those it contacts), Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Can cause beings who come even remotely close to it to become more malicious and can alter their emotional state of mind to that of pure mindlessness), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate from it's dark spirit and any form of darkness, which lacks any physicality), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create it's own "Home Space", pocket realms and this realm is comprised of darkness), Elemental Manipulation (Water and Earth). Resistance to Light-Based abilities, including : Empathic Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and many others 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Stated to have been the cause behind the disappearance of all stars in the night sky. Capable of going up against The Light, and beings imbued with The Light, such as The Child of Light. Deemed a threat The Ancestral Spirits, whom of which embody the stars themselves and sustain them from existing. Caused an entire night sky to go dim and did so with simply it's presence alone in a single plane) 'Speed: Omnipresent 'in true form (Exists everywhere there is darkness, being the very idea of dark itself across all planes of reality), normally '''Massively FTL+ '(Can create manifestations of itself that are comparable to The Child of Light and The Ancestral Spirits) 'Lifting Ability:Stellar '(Scaling off The Ancestral Spirits, who can control the stars with their sheer strength) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class '(Can cause an entire night-sky worth of stars dissappear relatively quickly and their mere presence causes the night sky to dim, persumbly destroying those stars. Capable of harming The Child of Light and possing a threat to The Ancestral Spirits, who embodies the constellations themselves and their powers) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Can endure attacks from The Light and it's extensions, such as The Child of Light. Was unable to be fully killed by The Child of Light, The Light nor The Ancestral Spirits, with them being at most able to stop it for an extended period of time before it eventually returns) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Stellar '(Can effect an entire night-sky worth of stars and can destroy them with just their mere presence) 'Intelligence: Unknown ' '''Weaknesses: '''While resistant to The Light and the abilities that fall under it, they aren't completely immune Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Darkness: '''An evilforce of nature that exists as an opposition to The Light. This force is capable of corrupting beings and making them akin to mindless entities from simply being in their presence. In addition, The Darkness is capable of effecting entire planes and their stars, such as the time it dimmed all the stars and even caused them to disappear from the plane. The Darkness is simply a concept that exists naturally and due to being nessary, it can't fully be killed, as it counteracts The Light naturally Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sky Category:Games Category:Antagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Spirits Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Primordial Entities Category:Gods Category:Villains Category:Darkness Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Morality Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Regenerators Category:Psychics Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Tier 4